Tania Murua de la Noche
by I Hope You Know This Is Insane
Summary: Tania, the territory of Puerto Rico, is fed up with serving other countries. And she's going to do something about it... as soon as she's sure that America won't just shoot her in the arm this time... Rated T for violence and some language. OC. Names used!
1. Prologue

_1892 years ago..._

"Look, Ana!" Tania cried as she ran into her sisters clearing.

Ana sighed. "Now what is it? It's not another animal bone, is it? I don't care how pretty you think it is, dead things are disgusting!"

Tania frowned. "You're such a wimp. Of course I wouldn't bring you anymore bones, last time you screamed and hid behind a tree." She pulled a hand out from behind her back.

"Oh Tania, it's gorgeous! Where did you find it, I've never seen a flower like that before!" Ana squealed, pointing at the blossom Tania held in her hand.

"It's from the Maga tree." Tania informed her, glad to know something Ana didn't for once. "You can't find this flower anywhere but on my island, so I thought I'd bring you one of the blooms!"

Ana laughed. "Thank you, Tania, but this would look so much better on you than on me."

"R-really?" Tania stuttered.

"Sure." Ana carefully placed the flower in her hair. "Perfect!"

Tania reached up to feel the flower in her hair. "Thanks!" She jumped up and dashed for the forest. "See ya! I'm gonna get you another one!" She ran through the trees, laughing.

_I've looked for our clearing in the woods many times, but I have never found it. I am afraid that it was destroyed when Spain conquered our nations... that bastard destroyed so many of our forests, it makes me sick just to think about it. Those days where it was just me and Ana were probably the best in my life. Unfortunately, they didn't last very long. Just another thing I have to thank Spain for..._


	2. Chapter 1

"Do you hear something, Ana?" I frowned. "It sounds like... I don't know what it sounds like. Maybe... people?" I jumped up and strained to listen.

"People? That's ridiculous." Ana laughed. "The tribes are asleep, and they never come anywhere near here even during the day."

"Shh... listen!" I hissed.

We sat silent for a moment. Then Ana heard it too- the sound of an army.

"Ahh! Tania!" Ana cried out. "It _is_ people, and I can't understand anything they're saying!"

I was silent for a bit, listening attentively. "Yeah, I think they're speaking a different language." I climbed up a tree. I looked down toward the edge of the forest and gasped. "Ana, I haven't seen this many people in my entire life!" I glanced down at my sister. "I think maybe we should leave."

Ana climbed after her sister. "No way..." My sister leaned over so far that she almost fell out of the tree. "Is that... it is! Tania, right there, in the front, I think that's another country!"

"What? Impossible!" I pushed Ana to the side. "Huh. You might be right..." I dropped from the tree. "...so we should really, really leave now."

"Leave? But there's another country here! I've never seen another country besides you before, and this one's a boy..." Ana looked down at me hopefully.

"But... Ana..." I shook my head. "This is a bad idea. You realize they're carrying weapons, yes? You do know what weapons are, yes?"

Ana snorted. "Yeah, those stupid pointy sticks that you always carry around. You have one too, we'll be fine."

I shook my head frantically. "No, they have something else... I can't say exactly what, but they're giving me a bad feeling. I really, really think we should go..."

"Tania, you aren't even sure if those are real weapons. Besides, I'm older than you. You have to listen to me, I'm your big sister." Ana jumped down from the tree to stand next to her sister.

I sighed. "Fine. But let's not just wait here, okay? If we don't go out to meet them, they might find us... and that doesn't seem like it would be a good thing." I grabbed my spear from it's resting place against the tree.

"Um, Tania, they might not like your spear very much..."

Tania scowled. "Well, they can just deal with it, then. I'm not going out to meet a bunch of guys who come out of nowhere carrying strange weapons completely unarmed." I gripped my spear tighter. "Besides, the spear is sort of a comfort thing..."

Ana snorted. "And to think I was under the impression you were the tough one..."

"Tougher than you." I poked her with the non-pointy sharp of my spear. "Which isn't saying very much, but still..."

"You little-!" Ana shrieked as I ran out of our clearing toward the advancing group of men. "Hey, wait up! Are you even listening to me? SLOW DOWN!"

I laughed as I ran toward immanent destruction.


	3. Chapter 2

"_Savages!_" A huge soldier screamed as I ran in front of the group of foreigners.

Ana ran up beside me. "Wait, what did he just say?" She gave me a puzzled glance.

"Oh good, you don't know either. I was worried there was something wrong with me for a second there..." I tapped the ground impatiently with my spear.

They didn't like that very much, apparently. Seeming to just notice I was armed, the soldiers cried out and lifted the strange sticks that I thought had been weapons. Looks like I was right...

"_Drop the spear or we shoot!_" The boy in front, the one Ana had thought was a country, shouted. "_I meant it! Drop it!_"

I turned to my sister. "That's really, really annoying. You'd think they'd have guessed by now we can't understand what they're saying." I looked out at the boy country. "I no speak your language!" I shouted, flapping my arms, spear in hand.

The boys eyes widened and he shouted again. "_Shoot! Shoot! The savage is attacking!_"

"I got nothing." I glanced back at my sister. She shrugged.

_BAM!_

"What the-?" Ana gasped.

I couldn't say anything. That was mainly because I was to busy shoving my sister to the ground so she wouldn't be hit by the explosion that had burst from the tip of the soldiers sticks.

"I repeat, what the...?" Ana coughed, spitting out dust from her fall.

As I pulled myself up, I threw my spear to the ground. "Hey! Look! Totally at your mercy! Please don't kill me!" I raised my arms above my head. "Please don't do whatever it was you just did!"

Ana rose up and did the same. "Yeah!" She glanced at me quickly. "You need one of those."

I rolled my eyes. "Is that really what's going through your head right now? This is kind of serious... immanent death serious..."

"It was either that or scream my head off... and I figured they might not like that last one." She swallowed. "And I'm not up for any more exploding sticks."

"Good point-" I was going to say something reassuring, but the boy chose that moment to walk over to us. "Um, don't make any sudden movements..."

He whacked Ana in the head with his stick. She whimpered and collapsed.

I stared at him, disbelieving. "You did _not_ just hit my sister-"

The last thing I saw before passing out was the boy swinging his stick at my head.

Ow.


	4. Chapter 3

"Ow..." I moaned, rubbing my pulsing forehead. "That hurt... a lot..."

Ana shuffled around next to me. "Are you awake? Finally! Turn around, will you?"

I tired to stand up, but realized my arms were tied to a pole behind me. "We're tied up? When did that happen...?" I twisted until I was looking directly into my sisters eyes.

"Woah!" Ana backed up, or at least tried to. "He hit you pretty hard, didn't he? You should see your face... actually, you probably don't want to see your face right now. It doesn't look so good. All purple and... stuff..."

I groaned. "Thank you, that's very encouraging." I kicked her. "This is entirely your fault, by the way."

"Yeah, well, you saw those guys. How likely is it that they wouldn't have found us and hit us in the head anyway?" She retorted.

"Hmm..."

"Besides," She added "your spear didn't help things much."

I bolted upright. "My spear!" I looked around frantically. I didn't recognize our surroundings, but I could tell we were nowhere near the place where we had been attacked.

"It's gone! I loved that spear!" I screamed and kicked the ground. "I hate these people! Why are they even here? They have sticks that can explode! What could they possibly need from us?"

Ana shrugged. "No idea." She looked up. "Hey, I guess we can add loud noises to our list of things these freaks don't like..."

"Huh?" I strained to see what my sister was staring at. "Oh..."

The boy country was walking toward us, followed by several large ornery looking men. The boy looked annoyed, like "what are you yelling for? That's a perfectly good pole we tied you to."

"Ah. Um, sorry about the noise... no need to hit us again, we're good with the whole exploding sticks thing, actually." I said quickly, alarmed. "Just... go... away..."

"_What are we supposed to do with the two savages, Mr. Spain?_" The largest soldier turned to the boy country. "_They're making a lot of noise._"

Ana turned to me. "I'm really getting put off by all this gibberish. And a little creeped out."

The boy walked over to us. "_Hold still._" I froze with panic. What was he doing? He pulled out his stick. I could see now it had a sharp, metallic stick attached to it.

He raised the weapon above his head. I closed my eyes. I can't believe they waited until I woke up to kill me. If they're going to kill me, they could at least do it while I'm unconscious.

_SLASH! _The pointy thing cut right through my bonds. I stood up shakily, leaning on the pole. The men moved in closer, ensuring that I didn't run away or attack their leader.

The boy moved over to Ana, cutting her bonds as well. She didn't bother trying to stand up, just glared at the country, daring him to do something.

He pointed at his chest. "Antonio." He said, painfully slow.

I glanced down at Ana. "So what, that's his name? Antonio?" She nodded, not taking her eyes off of Antonio.

I cleared my throat. Immediately, all the soldiers pointed their sticks at me. "Woah!" I cried, putting my hands above my head. Antonio made a gesture and they lowered the weapons.

"Okay. That's... slightly alarming..." I took a deep breath and continued.

I pointed at my sister. "Ana." He nodded. I pointed at myself. "Tania." He nodded.

I exhaled. "Sweet, I'm still alive!" I pumped my fist in the air.

Five exploding sticks were aimed at my face.

I sighed and raised my hands above my head.


	5. Chapter 4

"House." Antonio said slowly, pointing at his home, a large log cabin.

"House." We repeated, extremely uncomfortable.

Antonio was trying to teach us Spanish. It was a nice thought, but we had already picked up a lot of the language, having been living among a bunch of people who only spoke Spanish. But we didn't talk to Antonio much. He seemed nice, but I was still a little bitter about being hit in the head and tied to a pole.

The first Spanish word we picked up was "gun", which is what the exploding sticks were called. The more I see of them, the more dangerous they seem. The Spaniards wave them around way too much, but they're way more efficient than a spear. Maybe Antonio will give me one soon...?

The second word we learned was "savage"- what the Spaniards called our people. It basically meant that we were wild, untamed beasts. I'm sorry, is it the tribesmen who try to kill you whenever you make a sudden movement? No. That would be the Spaniards.

While Antonio seems very interested in having us learn their language, nobody has bothered learning our language. That doesn't make any sense. They're going have to talk to the tribesmen eventually, right? Or do they expect us to be translators, and that's why they're so worried about us learning their language?

My sister was a bit ahead of me. "Antonio, what are your people going to do with the tribesmen?" She interrupted his lecture on what a "horse" was. I actually didn't know what a horse was... what was a horse...?

"Ah." He scratched his head. "You see... ah..." He shook his head. "Just... just follow me."

I shot my sister a glance. "That can't be a _good_ thing..." I said in our own language.

She shrugged and started walking after Antonio.

We walked in silence until we got to a huge hill that looked over the most horrible thing I'd ever seen. I almost choked. "No..."

We were standing above the forest. But it wasn't a forest anymore- just stumps and ash of what used to be Ana's home. I could hear her crying next to me.

But that wasn't the worst of it- the tribesmen were there. They were cutting down trees, carrying the Spaniards loads, planting the Spaniards crops.

I was going to scream at them for doing this to their own home, until I noticed what the Spaniards were doing. They were whipping the tribesmen, slashing at their backs with sharp rocks tied to the ends of their whips. As I watched, a Spaniard whipped a tribesmen until they stopped moving. Other tribesmen were forced to carry him to a pile of burning bodies- the corpses of our people.

"You sick little asshole!" I screamed, whirling around to face Antonio. "How could you do this? You Spaniards disgust me! You're all tomato-sucking bastards!"

He looked surprised. I couldn't tell whether it was the fact that I was swearing at him, the fact that I even knew any spanish swear words, or the fact that I could put it all together and was speaking his language at all.

Either way, he was really surprised when I punched him in the face.

"Tania!" Ana grabbed my arms. Nobody was watching us, but Antonio was armed- of course he was armed, he was a Spaniard. She stepped in front of me, I suppose hoping he wouldn't shoot her too.

"It's fine." He rubbed his jaw. "I probably would have punched me too. Though maybe not as hard..." He winced.

"SHUT UP, BASTARD!" I screamed, and Ana covered my mouth with her hand.

"Tania..." she muttered "look at the gun, and stop talking... Tania..."

I broke free of my sisters grip, but I didn't attack him. "What about my island?"

Antonio hung his head. "Columbus got there a couple days ago. He's doing pretty much the same thing..."

I shook my head. "Sick." I took a step back. "I can't believe you would... no wait, yes I can. After all, the first time we met you KNOCKED ME UNCONCIOUS."

"Look, Tania, Ana, I'm sorry. My boss..." He sighed and stopped. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he walked away.

"Let's move it." A gruff voice ordered from behind me. I froze up as I felt the familiar prodding of a gun against my back. How long had there been a soldier behind us?

"I wasn't done yelling at you!" I screamed at Antonio's retreating figure. The soldier poked the gun harder into my back. "Okay, shutting up now."


End file.
